rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
House Warcastle
Warcastle, a name known throughout Gielinor for it's stalwart aptitude in battle. Since the conception of the house they have provided the nobility of Southern Misthalin with knights both learned in the arts of strategy and martial combat. Stern, proud, noble are three words often used to describe the sons of Warcastle. Though it's true the house has long fought alongside the higher nobility of the land, their true loyalties lie with the lord of Warcastle, currently Lord Knight Henry Edward Warcastle. Family History Intro House Warcastle was founded in the year 1942 of the 5th age. Since the begining they had served the duke of Lumbridge until recently when Southern Misthalin became it's own kingdom. It was then that the Knightly House of Warcastle became the Lordly House of Warcastle. The Coat of Arms Every servant of the house who obtains the rank of knight is also inducted into the Knightly Order of St. Leo. St. Leo was a Prophet who lived around the time of the house's creation. His name means lion in latin, and it is from his name that the family takes their sigil - A black lion rampant upon a red field. Red for the blood spilt by members throughout the ages, white for the reverence and piety of St. Leo, and black to remind the members of the family that they are mortal and as such can be killed. Family Traits Appearance Tall, broad shouldered, well built, with stern features. Black hair and brown eyes are a common feature among the line, in truth, it depends on the parents. Temperament Giving the appearance of being visibly cool and well tempered in good company. When affronted the Warcastles will wait until the time is right and the playing field level before taking an opportunity. Known for their illustrious history in battle, The Warcastles are prone to be more level headed and calculating than others. Preferring to observe and think through a situation before acting rashly. Relying as much on tactics and skill at arms as on brute strength to win the day. Notable Members Notable Retainers Living Members -Lord Knight Henry Edward Warcastle 10th Lord of Warcastle Living Retainers -Sir Thomas Clarence Falconer -Sir Hugh Clarke -Sir Dustin Langford -Sir Andrew Langford -Sir David Greenbury Past Retainers -Sir Arthur Clarke, played by Lord_Pyro, deceased -Sir Russell Langford, played by Dustan Hache, deceased -Sir Hugh Richard Falconer, deceased -Sir Clarence De Girault, deceased Family Records Members 9th Generation -Lord Knight Henry Edward Warcastle 10th and current lord 8th Generation -Lord Knight Hugh Thomas Warcastle 8th Lord of Warcastle, Husband to Maryanne -Lady Maryanne Warcastle -Sir Edward Warcastle made 9th Lord of Warcastle after mysterious death of older brother Hugh and wife 7th Generation -Lord Knight Thomas Percival Warcastle 7th Lord of Warcastle, Husband to Jane -Lady Jane Warcastle 6th Generation -Lord Knight Henry Percival Warcastle 6th Lord of Warcastle, Husband to Allura, played by Malcolm lII -Lady Allura Warcastle 6th Lady of Warcastle, Wife to Henry Percival, played by Prishe -Lady Josephine Cynthia Warcastle, Daughter of Henry Percival and Allura, played by SaeWhen -Sir Joseph Marshall Warcastle younger brother to Henry Percival, not yet played Family Heirlooms -The head of the Dragon of Tolbury Hill. -The pelt of the Brindlehollow Werewolf. -The tusks of The Boar of Gransburgh Huegh. -The helmet, sword, and family heirloom dagger of Lord Richard Wicklow, previous owner of Wicklow Castle. Killed in the Battle of Redfield by Lord Henry. These were taken as reminders of the victory over the lesser lord, who had claimed Warcastle lands as his own. -The knife of a death Lotus assassin who failed. -A Trollweiss shaped ring. Lands and Holdings By royal decree; "All lands North along the south side of the River Lumb west to The Forest of Draynor, east to where the river bends south. Not passing south beyond the main highway of travel and not going north beyond the river." Most of the castles and holdfasts have fallen into ruin, given the lack of wars in Misthalin in recent times Castles; Ledham Castle - Old ruin on river lum, north side of Draynor, small garrison in northernmost tower which is still maintained. Castle Wicklow - In the exact southwest corner of the lands, closest to Draynor. Fell into ruins sometimes between the 7th and 8th Lords time. Greystone Castle - A moldering ruin in need of repair on the edge of the Forest of Draynor during the 6th lord's time. By the 10th Lords time no more than a few broken towers and rubble piles that have been robbed much by the local populous for stone. Piper Hall - A small holdfast near the windmill. Fell into ruin during the time of the 7th Lord of Warcastle. Only a few rubble piles by the time of the 10th lord. Eastingham Castle - The favored castle of the 6th Lord Warcastle. Five tall towers surrounding a second wall with an inner bailey. Near the chicken farm. Ledlow Castle - Guards the bridge into North Misthalin. Must be taken in order for a military force to advance either way. A similiar castle sits on the other side of the river, in the hands of the northerners. Titles Current Titles -Lords of Warcastleshire -Holders of County Warcastle -Wardens of The River Marches Retired Titles -Wardens of The Northern Riding Category:Noble House Category:Misthalin Category:Families Category:Saradominist